Potter dominado
by Dryzella
Summary: Hoy tengo ganas de jugar, Potter. ¿Tienes idea de cómo? Raiting: MA SLASH.


_Los motivos por los que escribí este fic son simples. Principalmente deseaba experimentar con el sadomasoquismo y probar si podía hacerlo. Lo conseguí y estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Luego está el hecho de que había pasado el cumpleaños de Helena Dax y escribiendo esto mataba dos pájaros de un tiro._

Finalmente, estaba harta de que Draco fuera el sumiso de la relación. Sé que es una tontería, porque mientras ambos disfruten poco importa quién está abajo o arriba, pero yo prefiero a un Draco dominante, un Draco que si quiere a Harry de cuatro patas, rogando como un perro por galletas y a punto de llorar de placer, lo va a conseguir.

Y así nació este fic.

_Gracias a **Charlone** por betear._

_Sé que éste fic ya está publicado bajo otro nombre en slasheaven, pero está bien, porque soy la misma autora, sólo que desde otra cuenta. Pueden buscar Candy002 y en ése perfil descubrirán la comprobación de lo que he dicho, de modo que no debe haber temor de plagio._

_**Advertencias:** Sadomasoquismo y Lemon. Póngamos slash también, por si las moscas._

* * *

**Potter dominado**

A Draco le gustaba la sensación de poder que tenía sobre las personas. Le gustaba que éstas reaccionaran a un mero movimiento suyo, aunque no siempre fuera la reacción que deseaba. Cuando se esperaba el resultado, lo calculaba y salía a pedir de boca, eso era lo que más le satisfacía.

Algunos envidiosos podrían argumentar que esto se debía a lo terriblemente consentido que lo tenían sus padres, dedicándole, sin mezquinar, las muecas más estúpidas que el mundo mágico jamás verá otra con tal de tenerlo contento. Y quizá tuvieran algo de razón, pero Draco prefería decir que no era su culpa si sabía lo que quería y no carecía de las agallas para buscarlo.

Características que Harry aprendió muy bien en los años que llevaban juntos. Él podía ser un héroe de guerra y uno de los aurores más cotizados en el mundo mágico, incluso podía tener el privilegio de estar arriba una que otra vez, pero si Draco quería ser el amo y señor de la cama, ninguna medalla, reconocimiento o palabra le sacaría la idea de su mente hasta que se hallara hundido en lo más profundo de su interior, arrancándole tales gemidos que bien podrían ser gritos.

Esa noche, si ver a Draco aparecer caminando desnudo con la varita en mano no le fue suficiente prueba de lo que vendría, a Harry se le despejaron las dudas al ver su expresión viciosa, la sonrisa ladina de un tramposo a punto de desembolsar todo el dinero. Aunque obviamente no era dinero lo que buscaba, como le hizo notar al dejarlo en cueros con un simple movimiento de varita. El moreno no se había sorprendido mucho y, en cambio, sintió un calor llameante en su rostro en el momento en que el rubio se acercó a paso felino hasta la cama, subiendo hasta quedar a centímetros suyo.

—Hoy tengo ganas de jugar, Potter —anunció el rubio adelantándose todavía más, golpeándolo ligeramente con su frente para que se recostara. En esa posición se subió encima de él hasta posar las manos sobre sus muslos—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo?

No le dio tiempo a contestar de ninguna manera; un destello de plata, brillando a la luz de la chimenea, y Harry apretó los dientes al percibir el rápido viaje que hizo un puñal sobre de su pecho. En el mismo momento el arma regresó a su forma de varita, mientras un dedo pálido recorría la fina línea de sangre que empezaba a derramarse y luego se lo acercaba a los labios para probarla obscenamente.

—¿Acaso tienes parientes vampiros? —inquirió Harry, como todas las veces en que lo había visto hacerlo, sonriendo, ya no queriendo disimular lo excitante que era la idea de follar con semejante vampiro.

—Ya quisieran ellos relacionarse conmigo—dijo el rubio, bajando la cabeza para repasar con su lengua el camino rojo, arrancándole un ligero estremecimiento al moreno. El tacto era áspero y parecía que a su paso deseaba abrir aun más la herida—. Te encanta.

—Para nada —respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. Se imaginaba el rostro de Draco como un asesino inmortal, la sangre escurriéndosele por las comisuras de la boca sonriente mientras lo observaba de forma predadora. Él era la presa, el cazador a manos de la bestia.

—¿Ni esto? —preguntó inocentemente -palabra rara para describir una acción de Draco-, perforando la piel en forma horizontal con la hoja de plata, cerca del brazo izquierdo.

En esta ocasión Harry sintió casi como una liberación el que la sangre se derramara. Se estremeció expectante, sintiendo esa lengua de gato -gato, serpiente, qué importaba- lamiendo cada una de sus heridas abiertas, acariciando el miembro erecto con una mano mientras la otra jugueteaba sobre la piel del cuello, haciéndolo sentir el metal dispuesto a penetrar en su carne.

Lento, tortuoso, la mano de abajo subía y bajaba por la extensión de la piel sensible, jugando de a momentos con los testículos sólo por la diversión de verlo enrojecer velozmente, perdiendo la respiración y la paciencia. Había cerrado los ojos para ser más consciente de las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, y aun así podía visualizar cada gesto en el rostro de Draco, su expresión lasciva cuando tiró de sus piernas para obligarlo a acostarse y luego su sonrisa cuando se colocó a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

Una de las cosas más sorprendentes del rubio, es que tenía un dominio increíble en su trasero, logrando que la abertura atrapara momentáneamente el miembro de Harry sin acercarse siquiera a su entrada. Arriba, abajo, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho maltratado y llevándolo al límite de su delirio.

Quería levantar los brazos y hundirse en él de una sola vez, se moría por hacerlo, pero no podía. Draco sólo estaba jugando a tentarlo, y cualquier intento por pasar por encima de sus deseos sería duramente castigado -lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no veía nada mal, aunque, ¿dónde estaría el juego si perdía su papel?

—Dilo, Potter —insinuó con voz siseante; no arrastrando, si no acariciando cada sílaba pronunciada como si fuera una cosa exquisita—. Dilo.

—Fóllame. Ya. Hijo de puta —Harry sintió sus palabras como un pan imposible de masticar, levantando las piernas.

—No me da la gana todavía —contestó Draco petulante, y velozmente se apartó para obligarlo a estarse boca abajo en la cama, ignorando el siseo de dolor que emitió Harry al sentir la tela en contacto con su pecho. En esa posición, el rubio le agarró de las caderas y las elevó hasta dejarlo arrodillado, sin encontrar resistencia de su parte.

Un dedo invasor se coló fugazmente por su ano, pero salió casi de inmediato, llevándolo a soltar un tenue quejido que tampoco significó nada para el otro.

—Disculpa, no creo haberte oído bien antes —susurró palpando su trasero con ademanes bruscos, agarrando piel para luego soltarla rápidamente—. ¿Me has llamado cómo? ¿Dios Draco? ¿Amo?

—Hijo de puta —respondió sonriendo, visualizando las facciones pálidas relajarse en pura complacencia.

—Respuesta equivocada —Y entonces le propinó una fuerte nalgada que pareció resonar en las paredes, y al mismo tiempo Harry sólo fue consciente del ardor en esa zona, gimiendo levemente. Ni siquiera se percató de la lagrimilla que se perdió entre los pliegues de la almohada, signo de su frustración y dolor—. ¿Cómo se dice? —inquirió metiendo y sacando velozmente un solo dedo, un espejismo burlesco de lo que realmente le hubiera gustado que le metiera.

—Fóllame—repitió en cuasi exigencia, comenzando a desesperarse.

Se retorció adolorido cuando la varita transformada le rajó la espalda. El dolor lacerante lo estremeció y quiso encogerse en la cama, pero Draco lo sostuvo para que se mantuviera en esa posición.

—Fóllame —dijo sabiendo que eso más bien había sonado a suplica y sin importarle. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de él, también rompiendo el interior de su cuerpo como el exterior.

—Como quieras —aceptó colocándose justo detrás de él, y penetró de una sola embestida, provocándole un grito ahogado de dolor, pues desde hacía tiempo que no estaba abajo y ni siquiera había tenido preparación previa.

No estaba aliviado, sólo podía pensar en el dolor y la potencia de éste. Escuchó a medias un comentario acerca de lo estrecho que estaba, sobre que era tiempo de ponerle arreglo a eso, y Draco salió apenas un poco, para después asestarle otra estocada de su miembro. Duro, besos que se regodeaban en su sangre -la repentina aparición de dientes apretando, impulsando el elixir rojo a escapar- y el aliento caliente del rubio reconfortándolo, sólo para continuar con el movimiento, sin darle oportunidad de acabar su última exhalación.

¿Era sangre lo que se sentía cálido y líquido arrastrándose por sus piernas o su propia excitación? Un poco más atrás y el golpe dio justo en el blanco, a la vez que otro corte se daba en la altura de sus hombros, soltando finalmente las lágrimas, retazos salados de lo que significaba su placer y su tortura. Draco para afuera, desgarrando la zona baja de su espalda con la varita, y luego hacia adentro, envolviéndolo en una bruma de éxtasis indefinido.

No sabía que estaba pidiendo por más, mientras se sucedían más y más heridas, pero no importaba mientras siguiera contando con ese momento de delirio donde ya no importaba mostrar un papel, recordar lo amargo por saberse sucumbido por completo. ¿Y a quién le podían importar esas menudencias cuando tenía una polla activa para sí?

En esos momentos no podía afirmar nada menos el que le daba igual si Draco quería ser el dominante todos los días de su vida, pero que nunca dejara de follarlo de esa manera, haciéndole perder su cordura entre el dolor y el placer, la rabia y la expectación.

Un grito cuando el arma fue más profundo y atravesó su columna, un jadeo cuando abandonó su trasero casi por completo y finalmente un ruego al ser llenado. Más, más, más. Y todo de nuevo, como si estuviera escrito que acabaría en esas tres fases; dolor, deseo y alivio.

Él hubiera acabado primero, pero Draco se inclinó para rodear su hombría de modo que le fuera imposible hacerlo, dejando que los testículos oscilaran en torno al puñal ensangrentado, sin lastimarlos, mientras continuaba gimiendo contra su espalda y desgarrando cualquier velo de lógica inconsciente. Así fue como él terminó en su interior, emitiendo un gemido ronco que dio encima de una herida.

—Mierda…—sollozó impotente, y el rubio lo soltó, permitiéndole la liberación de toda su esencia contenida. Se sintió desmayado aún antes de caer sobre las sábanas.

Draco se acostó a su lado, jadeando, los ojos plata cual dagas asesinas entrecerrados con cansancio. Quedaban cara a cara y la luz de la chimenea casi ocultaba la porción de piel más próxima a la almohada.

No tuvieron tiempo ni fuerzas para decirse nada antes de que todo se volviera negro para ambos. Una mano de Draco, posada confiada sobre su cintura, un pie de Harry, encontrando compañía con los de su pareja.

* * *

_No, no hay modo. Intenté que el Drarry me interesara a medida que escribía, pero lo cierto es que todavía prefiero por mucho el Sirico. A ver si un día de éstos me animo a escribir algo de esa pareja con estas mismas características._

_En fin. ¿Opiniones? _

_Y antes de enviarme cualquier cosa, les quiero recordar que yo advierto desde el resumen que éste fic no es apto para todo público. Si después de eso han continuado leyendo, no es mi culpa._


End file.
